


I Am So Happy, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Fears Of: (Coming Home: Post Aloha) Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Peace, Post-Episode: s10e22 Aloha (Goodbye), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Slash, Sunsets, Talking, Think/Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny have a heartfelt talk, Now, Since he has been home, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Fears Of: (Coming Home: Post Aloha) Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938886
Kudos: 1





	I Am So Happy, Danno:

*Summary: Steve & Danny have a heartfelt talk, Now, Since he has been home, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was enjoying being home for the first time, & he was enjoying his life at the moment. A beautiful sunset was happening too, & he knew that Hawaii was his home now, & in the future too. The **_Five-O Commander_** was thinking how lucky he was, & counting his blessings all at once. The Hunky Man knew where he belongs, & it was a relief to him.

He was smiling for the rest of the time, His lover & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams saw it, & smiled too, cause he loves to see his man _very_ happy, whenever he smiles. “What has you smiling ?”, The Blond said, as he cuddles up to him, & hugs him lovingly. “I am happy, Danno, I’m just happy”, He said with a content sigh. He turned around, so he can give Danny his full attention.

“I am so happy, Danno, I’m finally at peace, After confessing to you my feelings, & telling you that ”I love you”, This was the best move for me”, The Former Seal simply said, & he hugged Danny closer to him. “You deserve the happiness that comes your way, & I **_will always_** make sure that you have it”, The Shorter Man said. Steve kissed him, & said, “Thank you”, & they spent the rest of their time together, & Steve can’t wait to tell the team that he is home.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
